


Wrong number

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: A text to a wrong number could be the best thing to ever happen to Grace. But it could also be the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Should be more

People rushed around set getting things ready. Jensen and Jared walked with coffee in their hands. They headed to the makeup trailer to get their makeup done. Jensen's phone buzzed with a message. He opened it to read: "where the hell are you!?! I'm not going to wait all day! Oh! I've got our tickets to the supernatural pannel this month! You owe me!" He looked at the number. It was unknown. He left the message on read. Not even 5 minutes later his phone rang off the hook. He explained to Jared about the text and decided to answer.  
"Hello! You can't leave me on read about something that has to do with the hottest men alive, not to mention we both drool over them!"  
Jensen chuckled  
"Darling I think you've got the wrong number."  
"Who the hell are you!?!"  
"Well I'll give you a hint, you practically drool over me."  
"Uh...so...who are you?"  
"Jensen Ackles."  
...  
"Sweetie you still there?"  
"Huh? Yeah uh sure."  
"Jared and Misha are here too."  
Before she could answer there was a sound of breaks and a horn.  
"ARE YOU OKAY!?!" He asked quickly.  
"Ah, yeah I've just been hit by a car but I'm good."  
"What's your name?"  
"My name?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh right yeah it's Grace.  
"Well I feel bad for letting you get hit by a car, so how about I give you a free day to hang out with us?"  
"What!?!?!" She squealed.  
"Where are you?"  
"Uh on main and north street."  
"Wait at the cafe on North and a car will be there to pick you up."  
With that Jensen hung up. Grace practically ran down north street to the cafe. She sat as a black SUV rolled up. "Grace?" A man asked. She nodded and got in. Before long they were pulling into the drive on set. Jensen stood with Misha to his right and Jared on his left. Grace thought she was going to pass out. "No fudgeing way!" She slowly took a breath as Jared laughed as he held his hand out to help her out of the car. She excepted his hand and looked at him like a kid in the candy shop. "I must have died when I was hit and I'm in heaven!" She said simply. Jensen walked up. "You are very alive." He said as he grinned at her. "No way....Jackie is going to flip out...I've been touched by an angel!" Misha walked up in character and touched her forehead. "No, but now you have." She blinked before she just stood there. "Are you ok?" "No, yes...sure...I'm going to try not to fangirl right now but yeah...." She smiled at Jensen. "So you are going to be at the pannel this weekend?" " Oh my God yes! Of course! Ugh! And your kids are absolutely adorable! How's Gen?" He chuckled lightly. "She's good and thanks." She smiled and turned to Misha. "And how are you!?!" "I'm good. How are you?" "You've already asked me that. I'm incredible and dead in heaven." She turned to Jensen. "This is the best day of my life! And to think I lost my job today and it's been a great day!" Jensen smiled at her and grabbed her hand dragging her on set to meet everyone. She easily Identified all the usual people and she talked about her favorite episodes. "Oh! And pudding!that scene liked to kill me!" She laughed as Jensen jumped up and down yelling "pudding!" Grace froze for a second. "Uh, I should be going...not that I want to but um..." They were all confused. "I uh I'm not an alpha or a beta..." "No way, I thought omegas were pretty much all mated...." Jared said surprised. "Yeah I'm not big on having a alpha tell me what I can and can't do... My parents thought I'd be an alpha so I was raised that way and I never gave the attitude up." She knew her heat was coming...shed forgotten her suppressants.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace had unfortunately said goodbye and then walked to the pharmacy before heading home. She unlocked her door and slid into a hot bath and relaxed. Her phone went off and she didn't think to check the number and answered back:  
"What's your address?"  
"Jackie, I'm not moving for another month...it's blue roof floor 8 apartment 7b!"  
She threw her phone on the bed not far from her bathroom. She finally got out and wrapped. A towel around herself as her doorbell rang. "Ugh!!!!Jackie I'mma kill you! Where's your keys..." She trailed off to see Jensen Ackles with her jacket in his hands. "You uh...left your coat." "Yeah I did and you drove over here to give it to me?" "Well I uh live in apartment 7a....so since it's only an extra 4 feet I thought it wouldn't hurt to bring it over and your pannel tickets are in the pocket." She blinked at him. "You live here?" "Uh yeah I've seen you before but uh you seem busy.." she shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. Uh do you a want a drink or uh food I uh?" He smiled. "Sure.but uh why don't we both go get changed real quick." Grace blushed as she had forgotten the fact she was still in just a towel. She nodded and ran to her bedroom and changed into her supernatural shirt and flannel pants. She left the door open so he could come in. Her whole house was decked out with supernatural. She had a couch cover with supernatural on it. She had canvases, pillows, pictures, and even supernatural silverware. He walked in "a fan much?" She looked around then back to him. "No? You should see my closet or my bed set or my towels, toothbrush, body pillow, oh and shower curtain and uh bathroom rugs....I could go on.." he shook his head. "Even a coffee cup?" She blushed as she looked at the floor. "Wait is that one of those cups that when it gets hot it changes the picture to Jared and I?" "Maybe...." She shrugged before taking another round of her suppressants. "Isn't it unhealthy to take those, I mean aren't you supposed to go naturally?" "Jensen, I'm not mated, I live alone the less heats I have the better." "Mistake me if I'm wrong, but going to long can kill you can't it?" "Yes, but I'd rather die then be someone's play thing or slave!" She took a deep breath to keep from getting upset. "Well what if there was someone who would take care of you and let you have a mind of your own to make decisions?" "Yeah, someone of dreams, they don't exist Jensen!" Grace huffed and then walked to the living room and sat down. "So, did you decide to stay to argue or to visit?" She turned on the TV and scrolled through the channels. "I came because I was wondering something but I've figured it out." Before she could ask what he meant her phone went off. "Dr Harper.....yes....yeah I'll be there soon." She got up. "You're welcome to stay or come with because Jared's wife just went into labor so...." "What? Yeah I'm coming!" He jumped up as she grabbed her scrubs throwing them on real quick and all but running to the stairs. "I thought you said you lost your job?" "I thought I did, guess not!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be more

Grace drove quickly to the hospital. She smiled as she walked into their room. "Hi! Im Dr Harper! I'm not usually a midwife, but your doctor is in Alaska on her honey moon so I'm filling in, how are you feeling?" Gen starred at her for a second, "uh...I'm having a baby how do you think I feel!?!" Grace smiled. "Alright well, let's see how far along we are!" She got to work and before long she was encouraging Gen to push. "Would you like to cut the cord, jar-" Jared laid on the floor unconscious. "Ugh! It happens every time, don't worry!" Gen said through gritted teeth. Jensen stepped in and took Jared's place of holding her hand. Grace continued to work. "What's wrong!?! My baby's not crying!" Gen was starting to panic. Soon the baby began to scream. Grace smiled. "There we go, got a nice set of lungs on em." She smiled and passed the child to it's mother. Next Grace moved to Jared. She carefully looked at his head for anything out of the ordinary. "Jensen get me a cup of water please," she gently took Jared s head into her lap as he slowly woke up. "Easy there big guy!" She gave him the water. "I'll get you some meds in a minute but your-" another doctor walked in. "Dr Grace? We've got a flipped bus with a bunch of elementary kids coming." "Alright I'm coming." She helped Jared up and rushed down the hall. Before long there were kids everywhere and scared parents ran left and right. By the end of it all Grace was walking with a few patient files and a cup of coffee as Jensen walked out and slammed into her and they fell to the ground in a heap. "Ah!" Grace groaned.jensen stopped his movements. "Uh Grace? Do you know that you're in a full blown heat right now?" Grace stilled and her eyes widened. "Thanks!" "Whatd I do!?!" "You are the reason I'm in heat!" She pushed him off and marched down the hall to her bosses office. Jensen was about to ask what her plan was but next thing he knew there was yelling and crying and then on instinct he was holding a crying Omega still in his arms. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" She said angrily. "No, what happened?" She hit him in the chest several times but she was to weak. "It's none of your damn business! You aren't my fucking alpha!" She growled her eyes turning the gold glowing color. She wanted to stay where she was in his arms, she knew deep down this man was her alpha but she wasn't ready to except that.

Grace drove home and slammed her front door before curling in a ball and going to sleep on her couch. Jensen knocked on the door a couple hours later. There was no response. "Grace!" Still nothing. Jensen turned the knob and opened the unlocked door. The smell of an Omega in distress made him jump into alpha mode. He sprinted to the source of the smell to find a Omega in horrible state currled in a nest. Jensen knew he couldn't go into the nest, that was for omegas and pups only, if an alpha ever was invited in the Omega thinks highly of him. Grace sat withering before she caught his scent. "Alpha?" Jensen got closer. "Omega? May I?" She nodded and moved so Jensen could join her in the large closet she had made into a nest. He laid beside her and she curled into him. "What's got you all upset?" "This! The nesting! Omegas only next when their bodies are ready to have a baby or it's their last heat." She cried harder. Jensen looked at her for a moment. "You called me alpha? If you want that I will be the 'alpha of dreams'" he quoted her. She looked up at him before nodding and kissed him passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace sat up on her bed. She looked down at the arm wrapped around her waist and the memories of last night flooded her mind. She was slightly scared but she knew it would be okay. There was all the sudden a loud knocking. Grace scrambled and through Jensen's shirt on over her. It reached her mid-thighs. She went to her door. She opened it to find a slightly irritated Jackie. "Where have been!?!" "Uh-" "is that a man's shirt? Who is he?" Before she could answer Jensen walked up and wrapped his arms around her. "Morning. Is this Jackie the one you keep mistaking me for?" "Yeah." Jackie stood with her mouth open. "That's Jensen! Jensen fudgeing Ackles!!!!" Grace smiled. "So it is. He's also my mate now." "What!?! You must be one hell of a man to get this fruit bat to settle down!" Grace pouted. "I am not a fruit bat!! Oh and he lives next door!" Jackie looked ready to freak out. "Ok I came for our tickets but I'll get them later. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" "Is there anything you wouldn't do?" Her friend shrugged as she turned to leave." That's the point, oh and uh your running late for that doctors appointment!" Grace was confused for a second before she jumped at realization. "Ahhh!!!! I totally forgot!!!! Shit!" She ran from Jensen's arms to her closet. Jensen followed her. "What are you going for?" She stilled and sat beside him. "Jensen, that wasn't the only reason I didn't want a mate, I also can't carry pups, this doctors appointment is to see if I'll ever be able to carry pups long enough for them to live safely." He gave her a small smile."can I go with you?" She nodded. "I would like that." She quickly got dressed and they went hand in hand to the doctor. 

Grace was nervous to say none the less. The doctor came in. "All right Grace, here's the thing, you are capable of carrying a pup but that's not to say that you will. A lot of omegas have miscarriages. But on the other hand, you are pregnant." She looked at him like he'd grown another head. "But..." "It's really really early but you are." He showed her the results. She just looked at Jensen slightly panicked. "We will be okay, sweetie." She nodded and the doctor gave them a bunch of pamphlets about parenting and what to expect. They went home in silence. "Uh Grace I - I need to know is the baby mine?" She nodded. "I haven't slept with anyone in at least 2 years so yeah..." He seemed to relax. He pulled into the parking lot. "Grace, will you marry me? Let's make this official but only if you want to..." "Yes I will marry you, Jensen." He smiled and took off his necklace witch had a ring on it. "It was my great grandmas. I want you to wear it." Grace began to cry as she climbed across the car to him and kissed him passionately. He slid the ring on her finger and smiled. "Will you go with me this weekend after the pannel to visit my parents?" She nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace and Jensen walked hand in hand on the stage of the pannel. "Hello everyone! This is Grace." He looked at her with a smile before turning back. "The mother of my children and if she'll agree, my wife?" He dropped to his knee. "Ever since I got the call and you yelled at me on the phone, I was in love with you. So, Grace will you marry me?" Grace was a mess as she cried. "Yes!" She said as she pulled him from the floor and kissed him with everything she had. The crowd went nuts. By the end of it all they had told all of their story. Jared ran up to her."I want you to meet my wife!" He grabbed her arm as she giggled at his excitement. Gen smiled at her as they came in. "So Mrs Ackles! And baby Ackles!" She smiled. "Don't get to excited I can easily loose the baby." Jensen came in "ready, babe?" She nodded and said goodbye. They then started the flight and drive to his parents house. 

Jensen gently lifted Grace and carried her sleeping form into his parents home. His mother smiled as he laid her on the couch. "Dinner will be ready soon." His parents rushed to the kitchen. Before long Jensen was holding Grace ad both were fast asleep. Mrs Ackles chuckled. "Let em sleep in" with that the two went off to bed.

 

Jensen woke up a few hours later and slipped from Grace to go warm the food up. Grace slowly stirred awake. "Jen?" "Kitchen!" He called back. Dinner was warmed and they ate before giggling back to bed.


End file.
